The Protectorate
The Protectorate is a government-sponsored superhero organization that spans the United States of America and Canada. It works under the Parahuman Response Team (PRT). Background The Protectorate was founded by Alexandria, Eidolon, Hero and Legend. After Hero's death, the remaining founders became the leaders of smaller teams based in different cities.Comment by Wildbow on Reddit In exchange for government funding and legitimacy, the Protectorate has agreed to follow a special set of laws laid out for capes, to accept bureaucratic oversight and cooperate with local authorities. The Protectorate would eventually expand to cover Canada as well as the United States of America, with talks of covering Mexico. The Protectorate and immediately related teams make up 25-50% of the defending side against Endbringers outside of North America.► Miss Mercury (Protectorate Employee) Replied on July 5th, 2011: Speaking for someone in the thick of it all, I don’t think that there’s any expectation or assumption that recent events (losing Legend, losing Myrddin, several members leaving) will change the outcome of the next attack. The Protectorate and immediately related teams only make up 25-50% of the defending side when outside of North America, and North America isn’t a likely target. There’s been no policy changes or anything of the sort in the Protectorate that point to that degree of pessmism -☿ - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y The protectorate also gives out training funding and reasources to hero teams around the world who also fight endbringers. “-But they’re only picking up for the PRT. They’re running scared, hemorrhaging members. They’re falling apart, and they’re big enough in the grand scheme of things that we don’t even know the repercussions if this keeps going on. Every team that fights the Endbringers relies on the Protectorate for information, for backup, equipment and even periodic training. But even beyond that, beyond the capes, there are hundreds of millions of people around the world who are watching the Protectorate, looking to them for reassurance. Our perspectives and feelings are barely a factor in the face of those hundreds of millions of watching eyes.” - Excerpt from Imago 21.2 Organization Triumvirate ] The Triumvirate of Legend, Alexandria and Eidolon formed the core leadership of the Protectorate for most of the story, with Legend being the official leader. In addition to leading several teams, they were the first responders and de facto leaders of every fight against class S threats across the globe. Due to sensitive information becoming public knowledge during the Echidna attack, all of the members of the Triumvirate retired from the Protectorate. While they still participated in all class S fights following this, they no longer took leadership positions. Legend was eventually replaced by Chevalier. Regional Protectorate Teams Each PRT department has a corresponding Protectorate team. These teams operate out of the local Protectorate Headquarters (PHQ), maintaining regular patrols and responding to reports of villain activity. Known teams include: New York= |-|Los Angeles= Los Angeles |-|Houston= Houston |-|Chicago= Chicago |-|Philadelphia= Philadelphia |-|San Diego= San Diego |-|San Jose= San Jose |-|Austin= Austin |-|Detroit= Detroit |-|Seattle= Seattle |-|Boston= Boston |-|Atlanta= Atlanta The Atlanta team headed by Cinereal. |-|Las Vegas= Las Vegas The Las Vegas team or Vegas Dark includes team leader Satyrical, Blowout, Nix, Spur, Leonid, Floret, Ravine,Drone 23.2 and Pretender. |-|Raleigh= Raleigh |-|Anchorage= Anchorage |-|Brockton Bay= Brockton Bay |-|Toronto= Toronto The Toronto team includes team leader Narwhal and Grumman. |-|Texas= Texas Strapping Lad, Intrepid, Young Buck and Chronicler are attributed to "the Texas Wards team" by Tecton. They participated in the Battle against Leviathan and Battle against Echidna.Queen 18.8 In addition, an unnamed Protectorate tinker from Texas is known to be the source of many of the Protectorate's advanced circuit boards.Sentinel 9.4 Parahumans could request transfer to specific locations,Interlude 7 or simply be transferred to a new location. PRT Quest Other members Heroes not marked as members of any particular team: Albatross, Chubster, Dogwood, Knight Crimson, Leister, The Lilies, Lockdown, Pinpoint, Scroll, Tomcat. Wards Main Article: Wards The Wards are a subdivision of the Protectorate that underage parahumans can join. If they are still in the Wards by the time they are eighteen, Wards can be reassigned to a Protectorate team. Trivia *Taylor on Triumvirate, a biography about the Triumvirate: "Biographies weren’t my thing, and they were especially not my thing when I was suspicious it was all made up."Gestation 1.1 This was possibly the earliest piece of clever foreshadowing in the series. * Members who are cleared for, and attend endbringer fights and other S-Class threats gain a substantial pay raise. Interlude 19.y Fanart Gallery Protectorate ENE.JPG Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate